Drop-on-demand fluid-ejection devices are employed to selectively eject drops of fluid. For example, inkjet printing devices selectively eject drops of ink on demand onto media like paper to form images on the media. One type of drop-on-demand fluid-ejection device is a drop-on-demand piezoelectric fluid-ejection device. In a piezoelectric fluid-ejection device, the piezoelectric effect is used to eject droplets of fluid. In particular, an electric field is induced within a flexible sheet of piezoelectric material to cause the sheet to physically deform. Physical deformation of the sheet results in a drop of fluid being ejected.